A tastly little treat
by xxJeff-The-Emo-Rockxx
Summary: After many long months of burnt food, bad take out, food poisoning, and shity restaurants the Akatsuki finally hires a chef. What happens when a certain Jashinst falls in love with the chef not just his food? HidanOc OC IS A MALE!. M for jokes no lemons


Yay it's the first fic I've written in forever

**Yay it's the first fic I've written in forever! Well I've had a ton of inspiration on this story and it's probably one of the first HidanXMale Oc fic's. I'm so proud of my self! On with the story! **

**Discalimer: I don't own Naruto or Hidan.**

"Hello and welcome to the Akatsuki I am your Leader, you shall call me none other than that or, Sir Leader. As you may know by now you are going to be the Akatsuki's new chef. You may be just a chef and not so much a ninja but you will still be assigned to a partner, or in this case partner's. Their names are Kakuzu and Hidan. I am terribly sorry I have to pair you up with these two but I can't seem to find any one else to partner you up with, and again I'm terribly sorry." Said the infamous leader of the Akatsuki. In his office sat him and another male.

Said young male had bright purple hair that was about shoulder length. He was at the age of 25, and had bright blue eyes that complimented his hair. He was quite short and had a petite figure. Much to his dismay he was also quite curvy. At first glance one might mistake him for a flat chest girl. This young man was Ryohei Nakano, world's best known gourmet chef. He had been recruited by the infamous Akatsuki to cook their meals and prepare them top of the line alcoholic drinks. Oh yes the Akatsuki was looking forward to his arrival.

As the men sat in Leaders office, Ryohei pondered why Leader apologized for pairing him up with Kakuzu and Hidan. Was it that they got into a lot of deadly battles or the fought a lot? What ever it was the young boy was quite frightened. He had no idea what either of them looked like and this added on to his fear. They could be hideous or one of them could be the love of his life.

Now on the subject of love yes Ryohei was gay. He preferred men, they were stronger and women were too cocky. Well men are cocky to, they are the ones with the cocks but you get my point. Ryohei just didn't like girls, he had been with plenty and none of them were his cup of tea. He fancied men. As he was thinking about the two men that were to be his partners a blonde haired woman walked in the room. The first things out of her mouth were, "Holy Shit Konan isn't the only girl in the Akatsuki any more, un! Hey Hidan, we got two chicks in the Akatsuki, un!"

This confused the young chef, wasn't she a woman too? Then it hit him, this blonde lady wasn't a lady after all! Well at least Ryohei got back at the blonde for confusing him for a girl, the chef had don the same. Another voice pierced his train of thought though. It was a voice of another man one he figured was Hidan.

"Dude, are you serious? Let me see!" screamed Hidan. The Jashinist popped his head into Leader's office. A frown appeared on his face as he laid eyes on Ryohei.

"Fuck Deidara, she's got no tits!" he whined entering Leaders office the rest of the way. Following after him was the blonde male and a new figure walked in right behind him. He was rather tall and had a mask on his face that only revealed his eyes. Inverted green eyes, wow that's really cool, a quite intimidating figure if he did say so him self. While the other man whom Ryohei figured was Hidan wasn't as tall or scary looking, but he did have a lot of scars on his chest. He had slick back silver hair and wasn't wearing a shirt. He had very pale skin and violet eyes, must be albino. But albino or not Ryohei couldn't help but stare. Hidan was gorgeous.

"So Leader is the chick or new chef?" Hidan asked plopping down in a chair next to Ryohei. Glancing over at the young boy the immortal winked still not knowing of his true gender.

'Wow he's known me for a minuet and he's already hitting on me. Kind of shallow, but oh my god he is so sexy.' Thought Ryohei averting his stair towards Leader, he didn't want Hidan to see the blush that accumulated on his cheeks.

"Yes Hidan this is the new chef, BUT it's no chick Ryohei is a man." Replied the shadowy figure on a matter of factly way. This made Hidan's eye's practically bulge out of his head. He had just been hitting on a guy?

"Wait, are you serious she's a he?" he blurted out not believing his Leader.

"Yes I am quite serious. Ryohei is 100 male and he is also yours and Kakuzu's new partner." Leader responded getting quite annoyed at Hidan's stupidity.

"Wait a second your name is Ryohei? Isn't there a boxer named Ryohei?" asked the zealot averting his attention from Leader to the young boy sitting next to him.

"Um yes there is a boxer named Ryohei. He is the best in the league. I'm actually named after him." Ryohei answered embarrassed. He didn't like telling people how he was named after a boxer; it showed how much of a fan girl his mother was. Hearing Ryohei tell him about how he was named after a boxer put Hidan in a short laughing fit.

"Naming you after a boxer is like naming a toy poodle Bruno or Thor. Seriosuly" Giggled the masochist as he tried to regain his composure. It was kind of ironic naming a small boy after a powerful boxer that could knock any one out in a single punch.

"Well now that that's all said and done I would like to introduce Ryohei to you three." Sighed Leader as he rubbed his temples. If Hidan wasn't immortal he would have been dead a long time ago. "This is Hidan you already know him. Deidara is the one that mistook you for a girl and that is Kakuzu, he is the scary looking one."

"Hey if it weren't for me you would have gone bankrupt a long time ago!" snapped Kakuzu earning him a glare from Leader.

"Well now that you are all acquainted I want Hidan and Deidara to introduce Ryohei to the rest of the organization. Kakuzu you go finish doing our taxes and all that other money shit." Commanded Leader with an angry growl, it was ore pointed towards Hidan and Kakuzu but he was angry none the less.

"Tch fine come on ya little heathen, seriously." Grumbled Hidan as he grabbed Ryohei's arm and dragged him out of the office Deidara followed right after the two with Kakuzu on their tales. The miser went left towards his study while the other three went to the living room and kitchen. That was where every one normally hung out while not on missions. Lucky for Ryohei though, no one was on missions so he got to meet every one. Once his door was closed Leader swung his legs up on the desk and continued to rub his temples. Five minuets with Hidan could give any one a splitting head ache.

"God bless that boy." He sighed.

**Yay the first chapter is done. Now unlike my other stories I will totally continue this one! **

**Also if you got the boxer reference to Katekyo Hitman Reborn Yay you, and one more thing my Aunt actually named her toy poodle Bruno. Please review I want to know what people think of a male OC.**


End file.
